


Rescue

by IronWoman359



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Maybe a hint of angst but it's mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: What started out as a normal day in the imagination lead to Virgil being kidnapped by the Dragon Witch, and it's going to take all the other sides working together if they want to get him back.
Relationships: Also Remus, Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Deceit Sanders, This is big happy family DRLAMP, but Remus I guess isn't in the tag system yet for relationships
Comments: 12
Kudos: 215





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The whole group wreaking havoc to save their kidnapped family...” All six sides as a family group... with Virgil as the kidnapped one.

“Dragon Witch!” Roman called, proud that his voice didn’t waver on the last syllable. “Unhand our comrade and surrender!” 

His knuckles went white on the hilt of his sword as the monster reared up to her full height, an amused grin stretched across her lips.

“Unhand your comrade?” she said, tilting her head to the side. “Surrender? No no no, I don’t think I’ll do that.”

Logan spoke up from beside Roman, his face hard with determination. 

“You’re making a mistake.”

“Yeah!” Patton called from Roman’s other side. “Unless you want your Dragon butt to get beat really bad by the bravest prince in all the land, you’ll let Virgil go!” 

The Dragon Witch laughed at that, the sound sending a chill down Roman’s spine. 

“Really now,” she drawled. “Your so-called _bravest prince_ wasn’t strong enough to stop me from taking him in the first place. What makes you think he can defeat me now?” 

Roman’s face burned with shame as he remembered Virgil’s terrified cry from when the witch had carried him away. He’d promised Virgil a nice walk in the imagination, stress free, and instead he’d put him in mortal danger. The witch was right, what kind of prince was he if he couldn’t even protect his friends from–

“He can defeat you now because he is not alone,” Logan said firmly, placing a hand on Roman’s shoulder. 

Roman shot him a grateful smile, and Logan gave a slight nod in return. 

“Oh really?” the witch cackled, clearly enjoying herself. “You really think that these two pipsqueaks will help you defeat me, Prince Roman? You really are pathetic.”

“Not just these two,” Roman said, gripping his sword and shifting into a fighting stance. 

“Wha–” 

The witch didn’t even have time to finish her first word before a feral warcry sounded from over their heads. Remus dropped out of the sky (how he’d gotten up there in the first place, no one was sure) with his morning star raised high over his head. He landed squarely on the Dragon Witch’s back and brought the weapon down against her tough plated scales. Roman rushed forward to join his brother, his sword raised. 

Patton grabbed Logan’s hand as the battle began to rage, and the two of them ran to the base of the tower where Virgil was being held.

“Well?” Logan panted as they arrived, and Deceit flickered into visibility. 

“I’ve gotten the first layer of enchantment off, but there’s a puzzle lock underneath,” Deceit reported. 

“Here, let me.”

Logan moved forward and began work on the puzzle lock barring them from entering the tower. Patton jumped as Roman gave a cry of pain behind them, and Deceit squeezed his arm reassuringly. 

“Got it!” Logan cried triumphantly, and the door to the tower clicked open. 

The Dragon Witch roared, turning her attention to the trio at the base of the tower, and Deceit shoved Patton towards Logan. 

“Go!” he ordered. “I’ll stay to help the twins, the two of you get our stormcloud back.” 

Patton made a sound of distress, but Logan grabbed his arm and pulled him up the tower stairs as Deceit turned to face the witch. The two of them reached the top, panting for breath, and Logan cursed under his breath when they saw what was at the top.

Dark, shadowy energy seeped from under the crack in the door and filled the corridor, casting a chill over the entire room. 

“I don’t know how to deal with this, we need Deceit after all, he–”

“No, wait,” Patton said, stepping forward. “This isn’t a Dragon Witch enchantment.”

“What do you–” 

Patton turned to face Logan, anger burning in his eyes. 

“This is the same energy that Virgil’s room makes when he’s panicking. That _monster_ is warping Virgil’s own power against him to keep him trapped.” 

Anger flared in Logan’s chest, and he had half a mind to go back down and get in a few blows against the Dragon Witch himself, but he shook his head. He had to stay focused. 

“How do we fight it?”

“The same way you fight a panic attack,” Patton said, turning back to face the door. “Stay calm, stay grounded, and don’t let the voices get to you.”

Patton pushed his way through the door, gritting his teeth and ignoring the way the shadows curled around his body. He took deep breaths, focusing on his goal.

_Get to Virgil. Get to Virgil._

Virgil was lying horizontally, suspended in the air in a bed of the shadows, his body limp and eyes closed. Patton’s heart clenched with despair at the sight, but he forced himself to keep moving.

_He’ll be fine once I get to him. I’m going to get to him **now.**_

Reaching the center of the room, Patton didn’t even think, he just slipped his arms underneath Virgil and cradled him close to his chest, bridal style. The shadows melted away in response to Patton’s touch, and outside, the Dragon Witch let out an angry roar. 

Virgil’s eyes fluttered open and he gasped, and Patton pulled him closer. 

“Shhh, it’s okay kiddo,” he whispered, brushing his lips against Virgil’s forehead. “You’re safe now.”

“D-dad?” Virgil croaked, blinking rapidly, and Patton smiled down at him. 

“Yeah, Virge, it’s me. It’s Dad. Everything’s gonna be okay.” 

Logan approached the pair, relief written clearly across his features. 

“I’m glad to see you well, Virgil,” he said. “Are you alright? Can you stand?” 

“I…I think so,” Virgil said as Patton slowly eased him to his feet. 

The sound of pounding footsteps filled the hallway outside and Virgil flinched, but he relaxed when he saw Remus barreling into the room at top speed, Deceit not far behind him. 

“Virgey!” Remus cried happily, and Virgil laughed, allowing Remus to throw his arms around him in a bone crushing hug. 

“_Dreadful_ to see you up on your feet and unharmed, Virgil,” Deceit added, and Virgil shook his head fondly, reaching out and tugging on Deceit’s capelet until he joined in on the embrace. 

“Group hug!” Patton cried, pulling Logan into the tangle of limbs, and for a moment it was quiet as everyone took comfort in each other’s presence. 

“Wait,” Virgil said suddenly, pulling out of the hug. “Where’s–” 

Roman appeared in the doorway, his face drawn with worry and his sword hanging limply from his fingers. The others backed away, giving the two space. 

“Virgil, I–” Roman took a step forward, then stopped. “I mean, I’m, uh…I’m–”

Virgil reached forward and Roman’s face crumpled as he crossed the remaining distance between them, pulling Virgil into his arms. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “God, Virgil, I’m so sorry, I–” 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Virgil murmured, burying his face into Roman’s chest. 

The two stayed like that for a moment more, before Virgil lifted his head and looked over at the others. 

“Guys, I–” he began, but he couldn’t get another word in before Patton was flying into their hug again, the others all following with wide smiles on their faces. 

Somehow, they all ended up in a tangle of limbs on the tower floor, but with all six of them together and safe and whole? No one minded the floor at all. 


End file.
